


Bathroom Fixtures

by kingstoken



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Domestic, Extra Treat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Logan found Ororo in the bathroom fittings aisle
Relationships: Logan/Ororo Munroe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Bathroom Fixtures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



Logan found Ororo in the bathroom fittings aisle, he'd been up and down all the aisles of the hardware store filling his cart with supplies needed for the job site, the rebuilding of the school was progressing, but it wasn't going fast enough in his opinion.

“What are you doing?' he asked.

“Selecting bathroom fixtures” she replied. He looked at the tap and handles she was examining.

“I thought we weren't picking out things for our personal rooms yet?”

“Oh, I'm not, these are for the staff washroom on the main floor.” He glanced at fixtures again to make sure he had seen correctly the first time.

“Ro, they're pink” he said incredulously.

“Rose gold, actually.” Logan let out a frustrated breath, Rose and Pink were the same thing, at least they were in his book. 

“You don't like them” she surmised.

“What's wrong with good old fashioned chrome?”

“I was hoping for something more elegant.”

“You got something against things that are sturdy and practical?” he asked, crossing his arms. She turned to face him, leaning against the store shelf.

“No, do you have something against beautiful things?”

“Oh, I like beautiful things, alright” he said, looking her up and down, she was wearing cut-off jeans and a crop top that showed off a sliver of toned stomach, he cleared his throat “Just not on my bathroom sink.” Ororo chuckled.

“This doesn't need to be decided today, why don't I leave it til next time” she said, then turned and headed down the aisle towards the front of the store. Logan was relieved, until a thought stuck him.

“Wait, Ro, are you just going to come back here on your own and buy these pink taps?” Ororo didn't answer, she just kept walking, but what Logan couldn't see was the smirk on her face.

“Dammit, I'm going to have to keep an eye on that woman.” he grumbled, as he followed her.


End file.
